An ultrasonic mist spraying device which atomizes and sprays a cosmetic liquid or pure water is now widely used. This mist spraying device atomizes a liquid contained in the device using a vibration generator. Such a device is capable of moisturizing the skin and cooling the skin in a non-contact manner.
Patent Literature 1 discloses a device which vibrates a vibration plate, in which multiple micropores are formed, by means of a piezoelectric vibrator to thereby atomize a liquid such as a beauty essence or water supplied into the micropores and spray the mist. Patent Literature 2 discloses a device which vibrates a vibration part by a piezoelectric element and atomizes a liquid attached to the vibration part.
This type of device is rarely used continuously for a long period of time, but is more often used for a short period of time, intermittently several times a day. This means that the device is likely to remain out of use for a prolonged time. Furthermore, the device can sometimes be out of use for a long period of time. In such cases, the cosmetic liquid remaining inside the micropores or the area surrounding them dries and becomes extremely viscous or crystallized. As a result, the micropores are clogged.